


He Was

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Could be a relationship eventually . This is for ThePeachyMonkey because she inspired me to think of this pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePeachyMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/gifts).



In someways he had quietly admired the man who was currently in the police precinct with him instead of his normal place out in the field kicking down doors. But it seemed a cold virus was the one thing that had the muscular mocha colored alpha male tough guy Derek Morgan on the bench at the moment. Some quiet sniffles and the occasional sound of him popping a rootbeer barrel hard candy into his mouth could be heard while he examined the map on the wall for a few moments. " You really should have someone tuck you into bed so you can get rid of your obvious upper respiratory infection."  
" You offering Pretty Boy?" Morgan smiled a little at the young genius.  
" The others aren't here and I am sure you don't want to sit and type on that laptop anymore."  
Derek sniffed and blew his nose with a gurgle. " Honestly I feel like shit right now. Seattle rain got me and gave me this cold."  
" You do know there is no correlation between rain and the common cold. It has to do with a rhinovirus that invades a weakened immune system."  
" And there is the science. Was wondering when you'd get all genius on me."  
Reid ran his hand over Derek's forehead. " You don't seem to have a fever."  
" It's just some funk in my head and a tickle in my throat."  
" Let me get you some tea. I think I have some of Garcia's cinnamon that I know you like."  
Derek nodded. Then he pulled off the hoodie he was wearing and revealed an older tight fitting t shirt in olive green with his black casual pants .  
Spencer swallowed for a moment noticing the tightly toned abs underneath it and his hand wanted to touch them. But he couldn't right here and now. People would know for sure how he felt. He could wait until he got back to the hotel where the two of them were sharing a room.  
He busied his hands putting water into a mug that read Seattle PD Homicide and then found the tea that Derek liked .  
For now he would just comfort him the best way he could . At least until they were alone later.

This is a start of something thank you ThePeachyMonkey. It will heat up in other parts I promise.


	2. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer are still in the police precinct together . And one of them is still sick .

Derek reached for the tissue box quickly and covered his nose and mouth after closing the file he had been reading. “ This is gonna be a messy sneeze pretty boy might want to move away from the table.” His breathing hitched as he waited for the inevitable to happen.  
“ Hachoo.” He sniffed and then blew his nose. “ I hate colds, no matter how much I sneeze I always feel like I have to a few minutes later.”  
“ Well you just have sensitive nasal passages Morgan. And you look like you want to take a nap more than looking at that file for the third time. “ Reid commented.  
“ Yeah honestly I feel like going and curling up under a warm blanket or two and being flat on my back. Hotch sent me here and he knows i’m sick so I might as well go to the hotel.”

“ I can take you unless you would rather wait for someone on the team to come back.”  
“ Kid you’re fine. I’m not in the mood to wait for anybody else and worry about them getting this thing. I’m just hoping you don’t because you’ve been close to me for most of the day.”  
“ Well the early stages of a cold are most contagious that’s true but I have also been across the room from you at the board when you have displayed symptoms. So I would say my chances of not being infected are pretty good.”  
Derek nodded slowly. “ Can we just go. I really want to sleep. I feel like i’m dying.”  
“ Death isn’t likely from the common cold. You may feel very miserable but not near death.”  
“ Whatever Dr. Reid. I just want to go crawl under a blanket and hide until I feel human again.” “ Can I go do that please.”  
Reid nodded. Sulking was not an attractive trait of Derek’s . He had only seen it when he had bruised a rib from a bullet to the vest and had been ordered not to fly. He had only heard from Rossi who had driven him back to Quantico that it had been a long trip and that Derek was not a happy camper when he was hurt . He went to the truck with Derek who had pulled a hoodie on and had his head covered as they got in the truck.  
“ It won’t be long. We’ll get you settled in your room and you can sleep.”  
“ Good. Sorry i’m not feeling much like talking.”  
“ Well i’ll leave that to Garcia to fix. Just rest a little.”  
“


End file.
